User talk:Katrina the Rich Girl
Hi there! }} Hello Sounds Great! Hey!! Hi, Katrina, Where is the Tardisgirl Games page?? Your Request Halo Tabs! Infobox Thingy What I changed Mah Elf Peoplez *eat grilled cheese sandwich* WALRUS KINGS! REQUEST! Yes I have a request dun dun dun... } Can u make my template (MySims Galaxy Character Box) look like this please cause i can't. Potterfan1997 15:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Comics No. Well, i thought about Elmira Clamp becoming Mira's mum, but curently no. why? Potterfan1997 06:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I have changed my mind, she is but Mira won't find out until one of my later games. Potterfan1997 06:16, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Page Deletion Omigosh!!! Double facepalm My dentist has false teeth! :O Can u do some requests for me? Potterfan1997 18:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 1 = Stephen excatly the same, but with the outfit he's in in MySims Party when he's on a team, (it's a pinky sorta colour), please 2 = Ikara's hat and hair, or Gino's if you can't get it Terry's eyes Poppy's Mouth Gino's outfit in MySims Party when he's on a team Is that allright? Potterfan1997 18:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i will once you've done it. Potterfan1997 18:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! The skin is tan, hair colour is black, and could you call the chef Zeke Toymender or something like that please. And is there something like his pinky outfit that i can get someone to edit for me? Potterfan1997 07:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Katrina!!!!!!!!!!!!Potterfan1997 13:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for finally getting a picture of her. Potterfan1997 19:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Potterfan1997 19:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) "Like I'm The Only Girl In The World!" Moar Requests SOUL SiSTAH SOUP! Can you get Vincent's MySims Sky Heroes outfit anywhere? Potterfan1997 14:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) All I want for Christmas is you!! LOL JK! I want my presents Please ask me first Bluebear & Frendz Business Opportunity I have some requests ... 1. Can you call this one Brownie Auth (MySims Galaxy) Hair = Maria's but brown, Eyes = Pinky's (the open ones with blue inside) Glasses = Amelia's Mouth = Poppy's Clothes = Violet's 2. Can you call this one Vic Vector (MySims Galaxy) Everything the same as Vic but with Stephen's normal outfit. Please, could you do those? Potterfan1997 09:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Potterfan1997 15:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you gonna still do my requests cause you said you'd stopped. Potterfan1997 08:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) at the top of the page.}} WHY? WHY WHY WHY? Tardisgirl98 Games I would like to join Tardisgirl98 Games Gol 22:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hi there!!! do you do requests coz if you do do u mind doing sum for me : :'''ALI :Eyes: Jenny's eyes :Hairstyle and Color: Maria's hair in black :Skin Color: tan :Mouth: Star's mouth :Outfit Description: Liberty's outfit :Face Tattoos: skull :Accessories: none :Background: none : :and : :HANNAH ::'Eyes: yuki's eyes ::'Hairstyle and Color:' Brandi's if you can get it multicoloured or brown' ::'Skin Color:' white' ::'Mouth:' Esma's mouth' ::'Outfit Description:' Esma's outfit' ::'Face Tattoos:' none' ::'Accessories:' none' ::'Background: none''' ::thanx from Catlover45''' Chasing Pavements, Should I Give Up? Hmm NicoL...